Magna Fox
by Dinosaur0rider
Summary: Naruto cant stand being in his world anymore find out what happens


1,000 years after the ninja era. Naruto Uzamaki is still around he has become an immortal after gaining all of the Kyubbi's tails. Now back to the blond. Naruto was getting bored of this world all there was now was corruption and greed in all people also everyone lost the ablitity to use Chakra. Everyone called him the legendary fox but now noone believes that he lives. All together he was getting pissed so the blond drew a major seal on the ground that would make pervy sage happy. Naruto started to let in all the nature chakra into the seal when it started to glow orange. naruto walked into the orange light. Naruto felt like he was floating in a cloud he felt it getting more and more unstable til it dropped him onto the hard ground below. Everyone in the town watched as a boy about 16 fell to the ground. When the heard a loud thunk on in the field that he landed in they started to say they better get the body because noone could ever land that and live. While they were talking they didnt notice the wheat infront of them moving. The only reason the noticed him at all was because he started to curse really loud. "God damn what the hell happened."  
>Everyone looked at the boy. He was wearing a black trench coat, yellow hair with red tips He had eyes as blue as the ocean. All the villages looked at him<p>Timeskip/

2,000 years later a boy names Ichigo Kurosaki was in school being bored out of his minded. The teacher was taking about a creature that came from the sky to help the people in Japan 2,000 years ago. He was said to be 6'2" and had blond hair with red tips and wore what today would look like a trench coat. In Ichigo's mind he wanted to know why he had to listen to this. Thats when he felt a hollow appear but it felt like and espada and so Ichigo had no choiche he hit his chest and flew out the window.  
>When he got to where the Espada was Ichigo saw the espada on the ground bleeding profusely.<br>Ichigo looked around to find anything that might show what brought own an Espada. The Espada looked like it had seen a ghost. Ichigo got mad at it and walked up to it and started to choke it. The Espada got out of his shock and got out of Ichigos grasp. Ichigo asked the Espada who brought him down. The Espada told him that a creature in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere and attached him and brought him down without using anything exspect brute strength. At this Ichigo Was surprised a creature appeared outnof nowhere and attacked the Espada and brought it down. Ichigo finished the job and left. After school Ichigo told Kisuke what the Espada said. Kisuke was surprisedand told yoruichi to keep a lookout for this creature it would be a good ally in the battle coming up.  
>When Ichigo was going home he saw a yellow fox which looked a little out of place. Ichigo ignored it then about 10 minutes later he thought there are no foxes that are yellow! He quickly runs back to that spot but the fox was gone. Ichigo told Rukia about the fox. Rukia remember in the academy that when some shinigami got hurt bad and were about to die a yellow fox appeared and saved them. Then later they would wake up good as new.<p>

During the next week Ichigo didnt see the fox again. Then in his class he heard his teacher still talking about the creature that saved the village could turn into a fox at will. This got Ichigo's attention since the creature had blond hair then that fox must be it. The next day another Espada appeared Ichigo ran to where it was. This time he noticed the fox running in the same direction. Ichigo ran into battle against the Espada but was down fast thats when he heard the fox growling and it started to grow into a man. The Espada looked at the man with wide eyes scared. The man walked up to Espada and destroyed it. At that Ichigo passed out with many broken bones. The man we know named Naruto walked over to the oranged hair boy he picked him up and carried him to his secret hideout and healed him up.  
>Ichigo woke up in his room he heard his dad talking to someone he looked outside and he heard the door shut meaning his dads friend left what he saw surprised him a yellow fox was running from his door to the streets. Ichigo passed out and woke up a couple hours later. Ichigo went downstairs and saw that his friends Chad Orihime. They both asked Ichigo what happened to him. Ichigo told them that he was beaten by an Espada and a Fox cam to his rescue. "What a Fox came and saved you."<br>Orihime said imagining a Fox saving here from evil hollows. "Remember in class the teacher said something about a creature that saved the village?"  
>Orihime and Chad looked at Ichigo in worry. He actually listened in class. Yeah we heard her they siad in unison.<p>

Well I think this fox is the creature the teacher talked about. Both of the other teens were scared. "Are you sure" they asked again in unison.  
>Ichigo nodded his head. Chad pointed at the window with a scared look on his face. "What is it Chad?" Said Ichigo. Ichigo and Orihime looked were Chad pointed All three teens froze there in the window was a Yellow fox looking at them with dark red eyes. "Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime what ya lookin at." asked Ichigo's dad Ishin. All three teens looked at Ishin then back at the window only to find the Fox gone.<p>

/Timeskip/

"so you saw the Fox?" asked Kiskue. "Yeah Me, Chad, and Orihime saw it. it was watching us." said Ichigo. "Well do you want to meet him?" asked Yoruichi. "What!" asked Ichigo "You caught him." "Yeah I caught him when he running on the roof tops." Said Yoruichi. Soon everyone was downstairs in the training area at the cage in the middle of the valley. There in the middle of the cage was the yellow fox that was scaring them a couple minutes ago. "So you Fox like the cage nothing can break it."  
>Said Kiskue. The yellow fox looked to be concentrating when a dark red Aura started to surround it then the fox started to grow bigger and bigger til the cage snapped in two surprising Kiskue and Yoruichi and scaring ichigo and the others. The fox changed back to its human for thats when an Arancar appeared out of nowhere and chopped of the now human fox. Everyone screamed the Arrancar laughed its mission was successful. All he had to do was kill the Fox anyway possible. It opened another portal to the desert.<br>After it left everyone else left the training ground to let Tessia clean up the fox mans body. When everyone was gone and Tessia got a bag to put the body in he saw the body moving by itself it scared him a little but something else scared him. The HEad was disappearing and reforming on top of the body. Tessia screamed a little but it was heard by noone.  
>The ody started to convulse and stood up and looked at Tessia. Tessia fainted.<p>

When Tessia woke he noticed he was in a cave. Tessia was looking around and saw the trench coat wearing man walking towards him. Tessia was ready to fight if need be.  
>What he didnt expect was that the fox boy put paper on the table and put food on it too. Tessia saw the paper was a note for kiskue and Yoruichi.<br>Then Naruto turned around and left. Tessia read the note for Kiskue it said.

Kiskue Urahara, As you can see i am alive dont try to catch me again or i will kill everyone in this town. I am not kidding if you need my help ask Tessia to bring a letter to my cave.  
>I will not work for free I need money to live as you can see prices have risen greatly. Even if you try to find me you won't iI canlook like anyone. You might think its weird how i am still alive fter getting my head chopped off well that is a secret that i have to keep. Later, The Great Fox.<p>

After reading this Tessia got up and left when he got back into town he gave Kiskue the letter. After a few minutes Kiskue looked up surprised and sad that he can't get the fox again with him being hostile. Kiskue was wondering what the fox ment when he said he can turn into anyone. "Well that was unexpected" said Kiskue as he still couldn't believe the letter.\  
>Well thats a day dont ya say Tessia. Kiskue walked to his room and fell asleep in a few moments. Tessia went to his room to read come come paradise.<p>

/Timeskip/

A few days later there was a new kid that came to Ichigo's school. The kid was about 5'8" and had Blond hair Blue eyes he also had Tattoos over his arms he also was wearing the school uniform.  
>His name to us the reader is Naruto uzamaki but in this story his cover name Shino namaki. After the introductions which were a bit weird "Shino" walked over to his desk and listened to the teacher about the Creature called the Great Fox. In "Shino's" mind he laughed out loud about it learning what the villagers though of him. Some were mean which pissed of "Shino" and some made him cry a little.<br>Noone noticed it except Tatsuki. At lunch Tatsuki walked over to "Shino" and punch him for being a baby about what the villagers said about the Great Fox. When she was about to punch him he disappeared in an alley she chased after him to find him gone she checked everywhere and no sign of "Shino". After Tatsuki left Naruto or know as "Shino" walked out of the alley. On his way to his cave/house he felt someone following him. He turned around to see Tatsuki tring to be sneaky if it werent for his fox senses he wouldnt have seen her. He just kept walking to his cave/house and went inside to rest after today. He noticed Tatsuki go in the cave to and so he went to his room which he carved out from hand. Tatsuki was surprised she thought that she saw "Shino" look at her when she was in ninja mode noone knew she was there. Tatsuki decided to follow "Shino" into the cave which was huge and well built but she hadnt noticed it before.

After finding "Shino" sleeping Tatsuki decided to attack him now when he was most vunerable. She punched him in the gut and pulled her arm away his gut was as strong as steel. she sarted to punch kick and what ever she learned in karate against "Shino's" sleeping form. After 20 minutes she was tired and left. She turned around to see a yellow fox looking at her. She was freaked out by this and ran little to know that the Great Fox was following her. After in her house she slumped down scared about fox when she got up to go take a bath she saw the Fox looking curiously looking in her houses window. She felt sad for the animal and let it in her house little to know it was The Great Fox after her bath she saw the fow with a blush on its cheeks at this she knew the fox was a guy one. After getting dressed she comes out to see a huge dinner at the table with someone she didnt know there to. She walked over hit an axe to kill the intruder she snuck up behind him and sung at him to her surprise the axe broke into hundreds of tiny pieces. The man turned around and Tatsuki saw his face his eyes were Blue like the ocean he had 3 wisker marks on his face on each cheek and had a sad smirk on his face he asked her to sit down and he would explain himself.

"Tatsuki I am the one the only Great Fox."Naruto said "yeah and im the queen of ireland." replied Tatsuki. "I am seious i am the Great Fox want proof?" asked Naruto "Hell yeah i want proof."  
>"Fine" Naruto stood up and closed his eyes when he opened them again they were as red as hell and were slitted. At this Tatsuki agreed that he could be The Great Fox. After that Naruto told Tatsuki not to tell anyone about him. Tatsuki knew she had to tell someone so later that day she told Orihime about the Great Fox incounter and that made Orihime freeze.<p>

Chapter 1 done leave reviews for ideas for the next chapter and I know i spelt Tessai and Kisuke and maybe some other words wrong so dont review on that be happy and review for the next Chapter. /Dino Rider Out/


End file.
